hate or love
by Grth
Summary: ini tahun terburuk buat sakura. Gimana nggak buruk?Duduk sebangku ama preman di tindas pula...pokoknya KACAU deh!    RnR pliss... XD


Title: Hate or Love?

Story by: Grth

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: T

Genre: Humor *yang garing krenyes-krenyes*, Romance *yg picisan banget*

Warning: abal, aneh, ancur, pemaksaan tokoh dan kawan-kawannya…

A/N= ini "KISAH NYATA!" (50% imajinasi belaka)

Chapter 1

Summary: ini adalah tahun terburuk Sakura! Gimana nggak buruk? Duduk sebangku dengan preman dan di tindas pula…pokonya KACAU deh!

V(^O^)V

"Hah? Gue dapet kelas special A?kagak mungkin!" kata Sakura.

"Ih! Beneran! Lo sekelas ama gue!" kata Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Sumpeh lo?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Suer dah! Makanya ayo ke kelas!" ajak Ino yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

Sesampainya di kelas special A…

"Ra! Kita duduknya di mana nih?" tanya Ino celingak-celinguk.

"Di mana aja boleh…" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Ya udah…di sana aja yoo…" kata Ino menunjuk sebuah bangku.

"Yelah…" sahut Sakura.

(Sakura P.O.V)

Hallo…perkenalkan nama gue Haruno Sakura. Gue kelas 2 SMA di Konoha Gakuen. Gue masuk kelas Special A. kelas unggulan dengan fasilitas yang "woow". Kalian nggak percaya? Gue aja nggak percaya apalagi kalian…buahahahaha#plak!

Haaah…ni kelas pasti membosankan banget. Namanya juga kelas unggulan. Pasti isinya semua kutu buku. TAPI….ternyata….GUE SALAH! Itu buktinya ada preman sekolah…Uchiha Sasuke! kelas unggulan ada premannya? Nggak salah nih? Baah…ancur dah ni kelas..=_=""

'Untung gue duduk ama Ino…' batin gue tenang. Tenang sampai sang ketua kelas datang dengan selembar kertas yang langsung menghancurkan ketenangan gue.

"Woee! Kita pindah tempat duduk! Tempatnya udah di atur sama gurunya…jadi cepetan pindah!" teriak ketua kelas –panggil Myra aja yaa.

Pindah? Oh, Shi*t! padahal gue pengen duduk ama Ino aja =3=! Tunggu! Kok mendadak perasaan gue nggak enak gini yaa? Jangan-jangan….

"No absen 1 Uchiha Sasuke…duduk ama no absen 28 Haruno Sakura…" kata Myra membaca kertas yang ternyata denah kelas.

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriak gue spontant.

(end of Sakura P.O.V)

V(^O^)V

Waktu istirahat…

"Wah…wah…sabar yaa…" kata para cewek. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam.

"Wah…wah…selamat yaa…" kata para cowok. Begitu mendengar kata itu muka Sakura langsung ada 2 urat tanda marah.

"Woeee! Apaan sih maksudnya "SELAMAT", he?" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Tenang dong, Sakura!"

"Gimana gue bisa tenang cobak? Kalo mereka nyuruh sabar sih gue ngerti…nah ini? Selamat…apa artinya coba?"

"Mungkin elo jadi pacarnya dalam waktu dekat mungkin?" tanya Ino asal.

"OOO….ITU TIDAK BISA!" teriak Sakura bergaya ala Sule.

"Kenapa nggak? Dia itu populer tau…"

"So what? Apa peduli gue?"

"Sapa tau lo beruntung! Lo kan bisa deket ama Sasuke! secara gitu, boo…temen sebangku!"

"Untung apa buntung?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Yaelah Sakura…elo harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!"

"Satu kata tentang hal itu…OGAH!" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Tapi banyak yang nembak dia lhoo…"

"Oh ya? Tapi sayang…sayaaaaanggg banget…gue nggak peduli dan nggak mau peduli tuh!"

"haaa…okelah…tapi gue ingetin…hati-hati!" kata Ino dengan serius.

"Hati-hati kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Ada satu fans fanatic Sasuke yang terus mengejar Sasuke kemana pun dia pergi. Dan dia akan menghalakan segala cara untuk medapatkan Sasuke!" jelas Ino.

"Trus apa hubungannya ama gue?"

"Ada dong…lo denger kan? "Mengahalakn Segala Cara"!"

"So?"

"Bisa aja lo di ancam ama dia tau! Bisa di jailin lo ama dia tau!" jawab Ino gemes.

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya ada banyak yang nggak terima kalo lo jadi temen sebangkunya Sasuke…terutama Karin"

"Karin? Sapa tu?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu dah yang gue bilang tadi…"

"Lha? Kok gue yang di salahin? Harusnya gurunya, bego!"

"Ya mana gue tau!" jawab Ino. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

V(^O^)V

Waktu pelajaran….

Ternyata benar kata Ino. Banyak yang nggak terima kalo Sakura duduk sebangku ama Sasuke. itu terbukti di jam pelajaran sebagian cewek di sana memandang Sakura dengan aura ingin membunuh. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah ketakutan.

'Waaah…bener kata Ino…gue musti hati-hati…!' batin Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah…

Saat Sakura ingin keluar kelas, ia langsung di hadang oleh para fans Sasuke. sakura di seret ke belakang sekolah lalu di pojokan.

"Eh! Elo! Elo pasti segaja nyogok guru biar dapet duduk sebangku ama Sasuke kan?" bentak Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Karin.

"Eh! Elo jangan ngomong sembarangnya!" bentak Sakura balik.

"Nggak usah boong deh lo! Gue tau cara licik lo!"

"Heloo~! Asal lo tau yaa….GUE NGGAK SUKA AMA NTU ORANG! NGERTI LO?" bentak Sakura yang mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Elo!"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegangi tangan Karin untuk mencegah Karin memukul Sakura.

"Mau apa kalian dengan Sakura?"

"Sa-sasuke? ka-kau…sedang apa di sini?" tanya Karin takut.

"Gue tanya…apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dingin tidak bersahabat.

"Ka-kami hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran…" jawab Karin yang berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Apa hak lo memberi dia pelajaran?" tanya Sasuke menohok.

"Tch…awas lo Pingky!" geram Karin.

"Lo ngomong lagi, gue tampol lo…" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tch!" kArin mendecih lalu ia pergi bersama dayang-dayangnya. Setelah Karin pergi, Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura.

"Elo nggak papa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak papa…makasiih yaa…uhk!" erang Sakura yang langsung memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kayaknya…gue…salah ma-makan…" kata Sakura yang langsung pingsan ke dalam pelukan Sasuke *jiaah!*

"Ra! Sakur! Bagun!" panggil Sasuke menepuk-nepukpelan pipi Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke UKS dengan menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style.

'_Hangat…'_ batin Sakura di masa ia sedang *?* pingsan.

'_Siapa?'_

V(^O^)V

Di UKS…

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di ranjang UKS.

"Dasar dokter gila…bisa-bisanya ia pergi dari tugas…kalo ketemu, gue hajar tu dokter!" guman Sasuke. setelah memberikan obat ke Sakura, Sasuke pun menunggu Sakura sadar di samping ranjang.

"Hn…" Sasuke pun membenamkan wajahnya ke ranjang. Dan 5 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di alam mimpi.

10 menit berlalu…

"Ngh…" erang Sakura yang bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura merasakan seseuatu ada di tangannya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping ranjang. Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ternyata dia lumayan baik..hihi…" guman Sakura tersenyum. Meski pun Sakura berkata seperti itu…tapi begitu di kelas…

"LO GILA SASUKE!" teriak Sakura begitu melihat dirinya basah kuyub Karena Sasuke iseng memencet teh gelas yang sedang di minum Sakura. Alhasil…tehnya muncrat ke wajahnya dan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha….rasain tuh!' ejek Sasuke.

"Grrr…KAU!" teriak Sakura yang langsung mengejar Sasuke dan Sesekali menyemprotkan teh gelasnya ke Sasuke untuk balas dendam. Dan terjadilah perang semprot-semprotan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski pun begitu, terlihat di wajah mereka kalau mereka itu senang akan pertengkaran ini. Akankah ini sebuah pertanda?

*T_B_C*

Grth: Hohoho…ini adalah fic ke enam saya nih…bagaimana? Bagus nggak!

All: nggak!

Grth: *pundung di pojokan*

Hiyoko: dari pada kau mojok-mojok nggak jelas…mendingan Grth-chan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok…

Grth: emangnya kenapa?*Innocent*

Hiyoko: kau ini pura-pura lupa apa memang udah pikun sih? Ini kan cerita tentang temen Grth-chan sendiri…! Si Nanda-chan!

Grth: oiya…saya lupa! Aduh…gimana nih?

Hiyoko: mungkin aku harus memberitau Surya-kun tentang hal ini….*ngambil hp*

Grth: EHHHH?O_O""""

Hiyoko: *mulai mencet nomor*

Grth: HUWAAA….JANGAN…JANGAN…AKU MOHON HIYOKO-CHAN!*nangis-nangis*

Hiyoko: haaah…kalau begitu tutup fic ini…!

Grth: baiklah…hisk…hisk…untung nggak jadi di telpon…T^T

Grth&Hiyoko: Grth&Hiyoko: er-ere…pi-ipi…yu-uyu…repiyu…!*ala Ceriwis*

Grth: kalau mau nge-flame juga gak papa kok…silahkan saja…!Tapi apinya jangan besar-besar ya…soalnya saya nggak tau berapa nomor telepon pemadam kebakaran…^^"

*inilah ciri-ciri manusia tolol…==a*


End file.
